Portal of Blue
by SpooksTheSpookster
Summary: When Danielle 'Dani' Zachery casts a spell, she doesn't expect it to work. She only does it to satisfy her own curiosity. So when the spell does work, she's left in Mephisto's care. She knows that something is happening, something big, something that was able to thin the very fabric of the universe. Follows the anime. Mostly.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal Opens

There is a reason that witchcraft has become practically nonexistent. People shouldn't have the power to rip apart the very fabric of the universe and still be able to step through it. That's a job for daemons and half-daemons. Not a human. And yet, here I am, sprawled across the thick carpet of a rather extravagant office with the charred remains of paper fluttering around my head like snow.

My fingertips were tingling, but not in a pleasant way. Tingling in the way that a limb does after it has been numb. My back ached from landing on my backpack, even though it was filled with a change of clothes, my head even ached from where it had smacked against the floor. Frankly, everything hurt, and I wasn't in a good mood.

Normally you'd expect someone who had popped (exploded) into a new place to be scared shitless, perhaps sitting in a corner crying, maybe even ordering the poor person they intruded in upon to fix them something to eat, maybe that was only in fantasy novels. But not me, I was angry that the stupid spell actually worked and I was now in an unfamiliar place, covered in ash, and in pain.

A cough that shook my body and made my chest ache, _great, and more pain_ I thought glumly while attempting to pull myself into sitting position. It hurt like a bitch, but I managed. "I'm so not doing that again," I groaned while stretching the sore muscles of my shoulders. I felt like I had been put through a meat grinder, or a woodchopper. Either way, I hurt. And the fact that I was holding a cat that was freaking the fuck out and ripping my arms to shreds didn't help any.

Looking around the poor place that I had popped into my eyes landed on a rather disgruntled, very odd, looking man sitting behind the expensive looking oak desk. Even from my slumped position on the floor I could see the vivid green of his droopy eyes, which were narrowed dangerously in my direction. Framing those acidicly droopy eyes was equally strange colored hair. I didn't know very many men who dyed their hair, let alone a color that was that flamboyant. Everything about this man (that I could see) was bright and happy looking, stark contrast to the almost murderous look on his pale face.

**_Several Hours Earlier:_**

I wanted to bash my head against the cafeteria table, I wanted to run around and rip down the overly peppy homecoming posters and set them alight. I wanted to watch the pink abominations burn to a crisp, nothing would make me happier than that at that moment. Well, maybe a cup of nice strong coffee that would work too. Coffee and setting the pink posters on fire.

Homecoming week had to be my least favorite thing that schools did, besides the food, no one likes school food, and I mean _no one_. But homecoming week was pure hell. Sure, people gave out free shit, but it wasn't really any useful shit. Toys mostly, yo-yos, plastic slinkies, you name it.

I groaned and rested my head against the slightly rough fabric of my warn down blue hoodie. I had my headphones in, so I couldn't hear the Homecoming Queen candidates, but I could still see them. They all looked alike, you know, the almost stereotypical popular girls.

_I hear you buzzing, a fly on the wall_

_In through the window and up through the hall_

_Flying in circles just trying to land_

_I see you hurting I do what I can_

_ 'Skip'_ I thought while swiping my finger across the screen of my phone. Well, it was less of a phone, I didn't ever use it for anything except music and Wattpad. My parents had actually ended up cutting the plan we had, not that I minded, I never talked or texted anyone.

_When you speak I hear silence_

_Every word a defiance_

_I can hear, oh, I can hear_

_Think I'll go where it suits me_

_Moving out to the country_

_With everyone, oh, everyone_

_Before we all become one_

'Skip'

_ Step out beyond the edge and start the motion_

_Look out below, I know there's no decision_

_Just collision_

_It's all arranged_

_Too late for me, no reason to recover_

_If I should choose to rise I'm still descending_

_Never ending_

_I fall_

_I fall_

'Skip'

_ Seconds march into the past_

_The moments pass_

_And just like that they're gone_

_The river always finds the sea_

_So helplessly_

_Like you find me_

_We are paper boats floating on a stream_

_And it would seem_

_We'll never be apart_

'Skip'

I eventually unplugged my headphones and tucked my phone into the large pocket of my hoodie pocket along with my headphones. School had just started and I was already ready to go home and cuddle with my old cat, Perseus, or Percy as we so fondly called him. I had always been a huge mythology nut, Egyptian being my favorite wit Greek following close behind. I would have named Percy after an Egyptian beast, but those names were hard as shit to pronounce.

And so began my day of sitting through boring classes while freezing my ass off. By the time third period was over my fingers felt like they were going to fall off from the cold. At least the halls are warmer for which I was grateful. But it didn't help when you walked from the warmth of the hallway and into the freezing glacial air of your English class. Or as I explained it one day to one of my friends: "It's like walking from the scorching heat of Satan's asscrack and onto the icy tits of winter."

Yes, I said that, yes, I'm proud of that statement.

English, was one of the only subjects I was remotely good at. It and science. Anything that had math in it and I was up the creek without a paddle, shit outta luck, any of those would fit.

Even with how much I loved English, nothing could stop me from falling asleep in the middle of taking notes. To which I woke up with inkstains on my face and pentagrams on my arms and probably neck from my friend sitting behind me*. Ahhh yes, the joys of falling asleep in class.

As soon as the bell rang for fifth period, the last class of the day, I bolted out the door before the teacher could scold me for sleeping in his class.

Being a Senior, I didn't have a fifth period class, meaning that I could go home, and I would, that is if I could drive. But I can't, so instead I usually sit in the library and read up on whatever had captured my attention at that moment in time. Which could be anything.

I tossed my books on one of the wooded tables of our small library before practically skipping over to the computer that I usually occupied. Everyone that came to the library knew that this was my computer, so no one bothered me while I was doing research, which came in handy when you just happened to be reading up on something that just didn't fly when you lived in the middle of the 'Bible Belt' of the U.S.

Daemons or demons depending on your preference. I preferred Daemons, much like how I liked to spell 'fairies' 'faeries' it's just something that I have done for just about ever.

Yesterday while I was searching, I stumbled across a website of spells, which me being just as curious as a cat or even more so, wanted to read more into it. So, I ended up emailing the link to myself, just in case you know?

"A common spell that can be relatively easy or very, very difficult. A portal is a connection between otherwise discontinuous points in space or time." I hummed as I continued reading, practically drinking in the information. I ended up clicking on multiple links and opening several tabs to the point that the schools computer was beginning to run extremely slowly.

I eventually stumbled across what looked like a spell, one that looked vaguely like one that they'd use in Charmed back when I would watch it with mom when I was a kid. It was in Latin, that much I could tell. I had took Latin back in my freshmen year, and though it was hard, it was fun. Though I only took one year of it, I did recognize a few of the words. I really should have paid more attention in that class.

Shrugging, I hit the print button. What can I say? I was curious to see if it would actually work. I wasn't expecting it to work, but I was curious. And curiosity killed the cat. But then again, the cat has nine lives, so I can afford to be curious.

Waiting for the bus was always a hassle. I had to stand in the freezing rain around a bunch of screaming idiots, while waiting for a bus that would be filled with even more screaming children while fighting tooth and nail to nab an empty seat to sit in while waiting to arrive at the house. Never much gun, especially when it's raining and some idiot decides to put his window down and you end up getting drenched with icy rain.

The mustard yellow bus rolled to a stop before my obnoxiously long and steep driveway, which had turned into a small river from the rain. A muddy river. Groaning, I pulled my hood over my head and began the journey to the small three room trailer my family and I lived in. It was a decent place. It was surrounded on all sides by trees, pine trees to be exact. We had planted flowers around the beige trailer to give it a little more color, not that it helped much, but at least it smelled nice when it rained.

Fitting my key into the lock and turning it, I quickly stepped into the house and dropped my bag onto the floor next to the door and kicked my shoes off before stripping my soaking hoodie off and tossing it into the wash before heading into the living room.

Boredom began to sink in while I flipped through channel after channel. Remembering the papers I had printed out earlier I pulled the messily folded up papers out of my jeans pocket. Now that I was looking back over it, it was looking a whole lot harder than it had originally looked.

A hell of a lot harder.

Shrugging, I tossed the papers onto the old, mug ringed, coffee table. I would worry about that after I finished my chores.

After cleaning, vacuuming, and dusting the small living room, I moved onto the kitchen. There weren't many dishes, so those could wait until after I ate to be washed. I moved back to the laundry room to switch over the laundry and fold the dry clothes, put those away, we all know how laundry goes. I was more interested in getting my hoodie dry. That thing was one of the warmest things I owned that didn't look like it belonged to an old woman.

Once my hoodie was dry and I was basking in the just-out-of-the-dryer warmth it provided, I curled up on my bed under the layers of blankets. Though I didn't mind cold, I actually preferred it to the hot summers of the south; I didn't like the cold that you could feel in your very bones. That cold I didn't like.

Several hours passed with me curled up under my blankets with my cat, who had wormed his way under them once he found out where I was hiding, listening to music and watching the rain beat against my window. Normally I would have fallen asleep, and I really was close to it, but the nagging feeling in the back of my mind kept me awake.

What if the spell _did_ work? What do I do then? Could I take things with me? Could I take Percy with me? Where would I end up? Would I get hurt?

I shook my head and flung my blankets to the side, disturbing Percy who looked very angry at having his source of warmth removed. I shrugged to the yellow cat and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I shrugged at the cat before leaving my room, kicking a pair of pants out of my way. I really should clean my room, but it always got messy no matter how much I cleaned it. Never fails.

Now, for dinner. I hummed quietly to the tune of _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_, what can I say, I was a southerner to the core. What I wouldn't give for a big ol' bowl of chicken n' dumplings for dinner. Oh! With mashed potatoes, and green beans. All my yes. Just take all of my yeses. I shut the freezer and moved on to the cabinets and pulled out a can of beef stew. Eh, close enough.

Percy and I ate our dinner in silence, me the bowl of hot canned stew and him a can of wet cat food that I had heated up. What? It was cold out! He deserved a bowl of hot food too!

After we finished our dinner and I had washed and put the dishes away, I pulled out the papers again to read back over them. _Okay, Dani, let's think now, if this __**does**__ work, you're going to be in an unfamiliar place, so we'll need…._ My thoughts trailed off, _something to carry things in._ Yes, bag, bookbag, that'll work.

Going back to the kitchen/dining room, I picked up my bag and dumped my textbooks and folders out once I returned to my room and repacking it with a change of clothes, several novels, my sketchbook, pencils, an extra set of headphones, chargers for my DS and phone (there was no what I would be leaving those behind.) and on a second thought, my shampoo and conditioner. Like I said, there was no way of knowing where I was going to end up at, if I ended up anywhere.

Now was to draw out the circle and light candles, which we had plenty of. I sat back on my heels to admire my work, all the lines and words were in place, candles were lit and were placed in their place, now was the incantation. But before I said any of that, I grabbed Percy and held him close to my chest. I wasn't leaving my baby behind. No way, no how.

After making sure my grip on the half asleep cat was secure, I began to recite the Latin words, stumbling over every other one, but I was still reciting it. Halfway through the spell I began to feel sick. My vision was blurring like tears were forming in the corners of my eyes, but my rapid blinking told me otherwise. By the time that I had finished I felt like I was going to puke and the darkness that had begun to slowly creep in had picked up speed and was practically dancing around. Percy was hissing and spitting at the darkness, no, _shadows. _They danced around my room; the only light left was the candles I had placed down.

Percy swatted at one that ventured too close, but it danced back away from the frightened cat. That was about the time that the paper I had drawn the circle on exploded, flinging me, and Percy, flying back through the shadows, who were now laughing at our misfortune.

And that was how I ended up on my back, clinging to a squirming cat who was trying, and succeeding, on turning my arms into Dani colored ribbons. And that's how I came face to face with possibly the most threatening, and unthreatening, person I had ever met.

I released the terrified cat, who scurried under one of the many plush armchairs. I, however, was stuck under the unimpressed, and vaguely irritated looking man sitting behind the desk. I laughed, nervously picking at the cuff of my shredded hoodie sleeves. Percy had done a real number on the poor thing.

"Sorry 'bout yer office man, didn't think the thingy would actually work, ya know?" I slipped the my bag of junk off my shoulders and set it next to one of the chairs so that I could begin the task of coaxing my cat out from under the chair without losing a finger in the process.

"An American, I'm guessing by your….charming accent?" The man asked once I had managed to pry the yellow ball of fur out from under the chair.

"Yeah, what of it?" I hadn't missed the slight pause in the way the man spoke, and I sure as hell didn't like the way he talked. It was too smooth; it reminded me of the way a lawyer spoke. Or maybe the way some teachers who thought little of their students spoke. Either way, I didn't like it.

He chuckled, a sound that made my hair stand on end. "No need to get feisty, I was just asking." He rested his head in the palm of one gloved hand. "I would very much like to know how you ended up in my office, in the middle of the night, with that…lovely ball of fur."

"Th' hell if I know bucko, all I did was say some mumbo-jumbo and BAM I ended up here. And the cats name is _Perseus_." I growled, putting emphasis on Percy's name. I wasn't normally like this, but there was something about this guy that sent my nerves on end and made me want to beat the shit out of him. Not something that I would normally do to someone I had just met.

Infuriatingly enough, he just 'Hmmmm'd at me and returned his gaze to the papers he had set off to the side. I huffed, but decided to use this time to look around the room. Expensive looking plush armchairs and couches were placed everywhere along with what looked like low coffee tables. Jars of multi-colored wrapped candies were as numerous as the papers that lay on his desk. So, without thinking much of it, I took one off the closest table and began unwrapping it.

I had the small candy partially to my mouth when I felt the gaze of a person, someone that wasn't all that happy at the moment, practically burning into my forehead. I smirked and popped the candy into my mouth, cocking an eyebrow at the clearly angry man sitting at the desk. "What don't like sharing? Ya got plenty over there, won' kill ya to lose one or two, will it?"

You know that saying "If looks could kill'? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that applies right now.

*** This actually happens sometimes at school, except he never does it when I sleep, noooo, he'll do it in the middle of class. So I always end up going to the bathroom to wash the damn things off.**

**Okay, so, that's the end of chapter 1 of Portal of Blue. The word count is 3,179 opposed to the original 1,673 words, so yes, I'm proud of how it ended out.**

**The songs that Dani was listening to in the beginning are:**

**In Circles- Ashley Barrett**

**We All Become One- Ashley Barrett**

**Signals- Ashely Barrett**

**Paper Boats- Ashley Barrett**

**Yeah, I really like listening to her, deal with it bruh.**

**Anyways, I'm looking for someone to beta (that's what that's called, right?) my chapters, really I just need someone to look over them and help me with my mistakes, I'm really bad at catching those in my writings.**

**Here are the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter:**

**The Devil Went Down to Georgia**

**Before Time- Thomas Bergersen**

**Blackheart- Thomas Bergersen**

**Dragon Rider- Thomas Bergersen**

**Archangel- Thomas Bergersen**

**Creation of Earth- Thomas Bergersen**

**Sun- Thomas Bergersen**

**Cry- Thomas Bergersen**

**New Life- Thomas Bergersen**

**Final Frontier- Thomas Bergersen**

**Colors of Love- Thomas Bergersen**

**Always Mine- Thomas Bergersen**


	2. Chapter 2: Far From Home

"Mishipseshu…Misi-ginebig…Misi-kinepikw…Mizuchi…." I whispered, reading, with some difficulty, over the crinkly yellowed pages of the somewhat ancient book. It was just one of the many books that were strewn across the floor in a nearly perfect circle around the area that I was currently occupying. I dropped the book of Native American folklore to the carpeted floor with a dull _'fwump'_

Since arriving at True Cross Academy, I had spent my time reading, not that I could do much more than that until Mephisto, who had begrudgingly told me his name after I had started calling him Clown Bat, created the papers I would need. As in, identification papers. Turns out I don't exist in this world. Not really surprising really.

The way I saw it was that the 'fabric' between this world and mine had been thin enough at the time for the spell to rip through that 'fabric' with the same ease as a hot knife through butter. Never thought that I would be able to apply my Doctor Who and Stargate SG1 knowledge to anything.

So, until those papers could be forged and my past 'life' written out, I spent my time reading what I could. Mephisto's private library became my own source of entertainment for hours on end. I would read what I could until my eyes started to burn and then I'd curl up in one of the many overstuffed armchairs and sleep, wake up, repeat. Boring, I know, but at least I had Percy. Percy either spent his time irritating Mephisto by knocking over his candy bowls, or he would be curled up by my side, a purring mass of familiarity.

The most infuriating thing, however, was the language barrier. I could only understand English. A few phrases and words in French, German, and Japanese, but that was the extent of my language skills. I knew that I would have to bring up this fact with Mephisto eventually, walking around in a world speaking a language few people, in the immediate area, could speak wasn't a very smart idea.

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips, making the pages of one of the books, one of seals and circles if I remember correctly flutter, almost invitingly.

A book should never look that inviting.

Ever.

Giving into the temptation, I picked up the fairly heavy book and turned to the first page.

And promptly dropped the book back into the pile, startling Percy from his nap. Of course the thing had to be written in Japanese. Some Japanese words I could understand, but not the written language. How could anyone understand that chicken scratch? German made more since then Japanese did! At least the letters were similar to English, even if the language sounded like a cat choking on a furball. Or that might be Russian. Either way, I couldn't read it and it was infuriating me.

The reason that I was spending so much time reading was so that I could distract myself from the fact that I was totally, unbearably alone, sure, I had the company of Percy, but I didn't have the company of actual _people_. Mephisto didn't count; after all, it was hard to strike up a conversation with someone who thought that they were better than everyone else.

My family, no matter how much we didn't get along, wasn't the next room over The sound of wind rustling the leaves and grass at night accompanied by the occasional '_woosh_' of a car driving down the road, the smell of fresh mountain air. I did miss it, I missed all of it. Japan, no matter how great it was, couldn't hold a candle to home. Especially True Cross. There was always the sound of traffic, or 'noise pollution' as one of my elementary school teaches called it. I really did miss the quiet of the countryside. The fresh smell after the rain, the soft grass beneath my bare feet, the smell of honeysuckle, all of it. You never do know how much you miss home until you leave it.

But, one of the things that I missed the most was not only the peace of the countryside, but the tastes of home. I don't mean burgers, but actual country cooking. Porkchops, mashed potatoes, biscuits and gravy, corn on the cob smothered in butter and salt, sweet iced tea, macaroni salad, and good company. That's what I missed the most.

I used to love Japanese and Chinese food. Once in a blue moon, not every day. I never thought that I would ever get sick of seeing _rice_ of all things. Rice with breakfast, rice with lunch, lunch with dinner, rice with every damn thing. And the amount of salty food that I now had to eat, it was almost sickening. Never thought that I would ever get tired of seeing _fish_ either. Though, nothing was a good as fresh river trout.

Yes, I was homesick, no there was no way for me to get home. I was stuck here in this world away from home eating foods that made me sick to my stomach and missing the company of actual people, at least Percy enjoy the fish, he was actually getting fat from eating mine.

I sighed deeply and tugged at a stray string clinging for dear life on the cuff of my faded and ragged blue hoodie. Though the thing was nearly in tatters, it was warm and still smelled like home. That was all that mattered right now, the library was cold, I was cold, and the hoodie would be warm.

"Why are libraries so damn cold?" I grumbled while working to flip the hoodie the right side out and slip it over my head. "Seriously, libraries don't need ta feel like the asscrack of winter all the time, books can deal with a little bit of heat! I don't see books witherin' away from a little bit of warmth. What are they, made of ice?" I grumbled, tugging the hoodie over my head and inhaling the smell of our laundry detergent and the perfume that I liked to use. Granny gave it to me the last time I went over to her house. Since she had been using the same perfume for nearly forty years, she gave me the perfume.

Laughter drew me from my musing. Below the window I was standing at, a group of students passed by, laughing and having a mighty* good time. A frown pulled at my lips, now, I wouldn't say that I never had friends, because that's a lie. I did have friends, but my family and I were always moving around due to financial issues.

So, eventually, I became more and more withdrawn. Turning more and more to books, drawing, and animal companionship rather than actual people. Animals didn't question you when you decided to avoid talking and kept your nose in a book. They just curled up next to you and accepted you for who you are instead of trying to lure you out using false words and feelings. Though, I did have people that I would hang out with every once in a while, just not as often as I would have liked, and I regretted that now.

I shook my head, turning away from the window to instead start cleaning up the mess of books that I had made. The first time that Mephisto had pranced, yes, _pranced_, into the room, he had what would be the equivalent of a heart attack at the sight of the Leaning Tower of Books that I had created with other smaller towers, collapsed towers, and mounds of books.

I ended up spending the rest of that night placing the books back where I had gotten them from, and Mephisto, who was not satisfied with how they had been placed ("I do not believe that's where you got that book from, try again.") I ended up pretty much rearranging the entire library trying to figure out where I had gotten his precious books from. It was that day that I decided to keep a sheet of paper handy at all times that I recorded where I had gotten the books from.

So, consulting my paper I was able to place the books back with relative ease. Scanning the room once more, I picked up the plate that Mephisto's familiar, Ukobach, had brought me. As good of a cook as he was, I still missed good country cooking.

Stepping out of the library and shutting the door behind me with a _'click'_, I sat the plate down on the low coffee table of the guest room I had been provided with. I would say it was out of the 'Goodness of his heart' but that man has no heart. Though he was a gentleman, after the whole candy stealing bit, when I popped into his office for an extended and unexpected visit, it didn't take long for his true colors to bleed through. ("Your hoodie is positively ragged."

"You look like a clown."

"Your pants too, how can you wear something that looks like that?"

"They're comfortable."

"Your shoes too, they're _filthy_."

"Yers would be too if you actually went outside."

"And your hair, do you ever do anything with it?"

"I wash it an' brush it, what, do you use special oils in yours?")

I flopped back onto the unmade bed knowing that this was one of the things that I could to agitate Mr. Fancy Pants. So, wrapped in my overly large hoodie, the only other pair of pants I had brought, which were a pair of baggy sweatpants, and my fuzzy socks, I finally allowed myself to relax.

And, being the annoying little shit that he was, Mephisto chose that moment to burst into my room, in all his flamboyant glory, to which I responded to by tossing a pillow at his head. Damn prick.

The indigo haired daemon dodged the fluffy attacker, that infuriating, fanged smirk never leaving his face. Groaning, I managed to pull myself into a slumped sitting position, noting with glee how the pale lavender hair curl twitched with agitation.

I was too busy inwardly gloating at the fact that I had managed to agitate the daemon to notice the bundle of clothing tossed at my face, or to catch it in time. So, scattered across my lap was what I assumed to be the uniform of the school. School uniform. Something that I had never had to wear before.

I picked up the pale pink skirt, one that didn't look like it would cover much and didn't look at all practical.

"You expect me to wear this?" I asked, once more glancing down at the obnoxious pink fabric in my hands.

"Do I sense displeasure?" Mephisto practically purred. Damn ol' bat.

"Damn right you 'sense displeasure'! This thing doesn't look like it'd cover the ass of a flea! And what the hell's with this bow? It looks like something out of a manga." Of course it would, this entire outfit looked like it would be out of a manga, and judging by the amount that I had spotted in the library, it was probably inspired by manga.

I really didn't have much of a choice though, and, despite how much of an ass the ol' bat could be, he had provided me with a roof over my head and food, even if it did make me feel sick. And now clothing, I had a feeling that this was a way to get me indebted to the damn Clown.

Sighing, I picked up the rest of the clothing and waited for the indigo haired man to leave before stripping and putting on the clothing. I was right about the skirt; it didn't cover much, if anything. One good gust of wind and everything would be put on show. The blouse was starch white, crisp, formal, and I hated it. A yellow vest covered the white blouse and the bow, which I had the hardest time tying, (it came out lopsided, so I left it lopsided.) the socks, which were the strangest thing to me since I had only ever worn ankle socks. These socks reached up to my thighs where they itched horribly and I could feel them beginning to slip down my legs. Lastly were the shiny black dress shoes, which I tossed to the side and instead slipped on my converse.

I stepped out of my room and into the hallway where Mephisto was reclining in one of the overstuffed armchairs, leisurely sipping on a cup of tea. He raised a slim black eyebrow at me and my attempts to straighten out the bow.

"Do you not know how to make a bow?" He asked in a singsong tone, one that made my blood boil.

"Well, not everyone is good at everything, Your Highness." I spat back, finally giving up on the bow and nearly ripping the accursed thing from my neck and tossing it into my room, watching it flutter to the ground serenely. Damn thing was taunting me.

I turned back to Mephisto and crossed my arms. "You know that I can't speak, read, write, or understand Japanese and yet you're sending me into a classroom with no way of introducing myself or anythin'?" I directed my glare to my feet, I didn't want to ask the man for help, but I didn't have a choice.

He stood in one fluid movement from the chair and snapped his fingers making his tea and chair disappear into thin air in a puff of sweetly scented smoke and a sheet of paper and a quill pin appear in his hands. This should have surprised me, it really should have. But, then again, I was the one who had opened a portal to another world and had gotten through, along with my cat, without harm.

"Not exactly," he smirked at the confused look that must have been present on my face at that moment. "I can grant you the ability to understand, speak, read, and write, for a fee of course." I looked at the paper on his gloved hands. Something was telling me not to go near it, not to trust this man. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

His acidic green eyes gave nothing away as my own grey ones searched them, "What kinda 'fee' are we talkin' 'bout here? Do I gotta chop of my hand or sumthin'?" I asked, to my horror, timidly.

A laugh bubbled up from his chest, "No, no, that wouldn't be any good, now would it. I would say something like your voice," gloved fingers brushed against my throat, and I flinched back away from that suddenly threatening hand. "Your eyesight," he gestured to my glasses, "your hearing," to my ears, "maybe even your sense of direction, that sounds fun, doesn't it?" he giggled softly at my distress. Is this guy bipolar or something? One second he's giddy, the next as threatening as an unchained tiger.

I swallowed thickly, this would be a risky gamble, but would it be worth it? I would be able to communicate with more people than just Mephisto, so, taking a deep steadying breath, I took the quill from his outstretched fingers and scrawled my name across the line. _I hope this wasn't a mistake._

***When someone says 'mighty' we don't mean that whatever it was was strong, it basically means 'really'.**

**So, I think that this is at least a little better, and now I can move on with the third chapter! **

**I'm still looking for someone to edit my shit, though I did look over this, I think that I may have missed something. I would really like to hear what you guys think, so drop a review by! **

**Thanks, **

**Spooks**


End file.
